epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Little Mac vs. TJ Combo. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Happy Fourth of July, everybody! Guess what I've brought in the celebration of American Independence Day- yes, that's right, another battle! Coincidentally, this battle is #47. Get it? Cause... cause... 47... 74... 7-4.. July 4th...? *badpokerface* Ahem, anyways, this battle is my tribute to Fire, Killer and DWAS- I like to also thank Fire, DWAS and Meat for helping me out. Today, two American Boxers duke it out in a battle of wits- In this corner, we have Little Mac, from Punch-Out series! And in this corner, we have TJ... I mean, Wra... uh, TJ Combo, representing Killer Instinct Series! ''Are you ready? If so... Let the battle begin! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Mac_1.png|Little Mac TJ_1.png|TJ Combo '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!' LITTLE! MAC! VERSUS! T-J- COMBOOOOO!! BEGIN! TJ Combo: (starts at 0:21) It's DJ TJ on the track, somebody order an asswhooping Little Mac? break yo' like Glass Joe fo' sho', THEN you won't be talking smack! I've got the Killer Instinct to Punch you Out, better hit the deck, so grab your pink hoodie and run back, to McDonalds; you can't mess with my Ultratech! When I break the Fourth Wall, it'll be YOU who'll be getting stars, Hell, even Fulgore would be a better rapper than you are! Feel my ire, help is dire, when TJ throws rap Combo like he's on fire- I'll make you see Captain Rainbow, so how about you Retire? Little Mac: (starts at 0:43) Might as well call me Big Mac, I pack quite the flavor when I spit, like a fast food, serving you quick- I'll be slicing you to bits! I'm a Ultimate Champ on the mic, busting rhymes like Chief Thunder, Instant Knockout with one strike, so taste my'' Quarter Pounder!'' I show No Mercy to this little Wombat, you don't want to fight the Giga Mac, Super Smash the wannabe Mortal Kombat, I can throw you down even when I was fat! I've got a strength like a Bison, you can't step up to the King! I beat down Mike Tyson, while you belong in the amateur boxing ring. TJ Combo: (starts at 1:04) I didn't steal your bike, Nigga, but I'm surely stealing yo' victory! Burn you to Cinders if you mess with me, today I'm making history! If being a Champ is your ambition, you're facing the very definition; call me P.C. Combo, I'm taking this Mac out of the competition! Hitting this burger with a Spinfist Low Blow, and just for the show, let's underline this Power Line with a Fast Flying Knee K.O.! If I'm the amateur here, what does that make you who just got beat, bro? With a skill like that, I doubt you can even be a Wii Sports Pro! Little Mac: (starts at 1:26) Listen up, King Hippo, you better blame your boxing match maker, because you're facing Little Mac, the notorious C-C-Combo Breaker, I knocked down Donkey Kong, was on the newspaper along with Mario, looks like it's not only my gloves that's glowing green with envy, yo! I'm owning this Rap Circuit ''with my skills, all taught by the Doc Uppercut this muscle-brained jock, make you never again able to walk! just like the outfit you're wearing, I'll smack you Red, ''Black, and Blue; you'll need more than an eye patch to hide your loss when I'm done with you. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC! (Two logos are seen on a boxing ring, fighting each other. People cheering on can be also heard.) RAP BATTLES OF-''' (The bell tolls as one of the logo falls and the other reign victorious.) '''VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Little Mac TJ Combo Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts